Windshear
Windshear is a Razorwhip dragon who appears in Race to the Edge. She is Heather's dragon in the third season of Dragons: Race to the Edge. History Sometime before Race to the Edge, Windshear was attacked by a Typhoomerang and badly injured. Heather treated her wounds and trained her. The two formed an unbreakable bond and became an unstoppable team, redistributing goods to those who have been attacked by raiders. One day, their raids caught the attention by the Dragon Riders, and began to search for the duo. Windshear managed to incapacitate each Rider and their dragon, except for Hiccup and Toothless. After the chase, Heather revealed herself to them and they all headed to Dragon's Edge. There, Heather proudly explained how she met Windshear, and the Razorwhip's abilities. The next day, Heather and Windshear set out to take Dagur out, but were outnumbered and quickly captured. Hiccup and Toothless arrived and saved them. Back at Dragon's Edge, Windshear joined Stormfly in their Riders in some "girl time." Later, the Riders, minus Hiccup, went after Dagur to put him back in prison. However, once caught, Heather told Windshear to finish him off, only to be stopped by Toothless' plasma blast. Heather and Windshear later left Dragon's Edge, so Heather could figure things out after learning Dagur was actually her brother. School of Dragons Windshear first appears the second time you meet up with Heather as the rogue dragon rider, at the Shipyard Graveyard. She helps fight off the giant eels to save the Razorwhip eggs on one of the ships. Heather afterwards gives you one of them. Windshear, along with her rider, later work together with Thornado to fight off more eels on the Reaper, where Bing, Bam, and Boom are imprisoned. After that quest, she gets trapped in the Death Song's amber, while Heather fends the Mystery class dragon off. Your character uses Thornado to chase the Death Song off, and them free Windshear with the dissolve you made prior. Personality Like all Razorwhips, Windshear distrusts most humans and dragons. However, once her trust is earned, she is a loyal ally. Windshear cares deeply for Heather. She did show some curiosity to Tuffnut when he woke up after she knocked him out. His "proposal" did not seem to bother her. Like her rider, Windshear attracted the attention of the other dragons, making her uncomfortable. Abilities and Skills *'Fire: '''Like all Razorwhips, Windshear's fiery breath can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away. *'Wings and Tail:' Due to her sharp scales and reflexes, Windshear's body is literally a living weapon. Her wings can slice through trees and rocks. She uses her tail as a whip that can cut just as well, and can grip objects too. *'Lacrimal Toxin: Windshear possesses poisonous tears that can be very deadly to her enemies. *'Strength: '''Windshear appears to be extremely strong. She was able to hold off a Typhoomerang, although she was badly injured after that. Also, when Dagur's army chained her up, she was able to drag the first two ships slightly and resist the other ships. *'Endurable and Stamina: She was able to endure the attacks from Typhoomerang but badly injured. She even proven to have great stamina on her side to travel long distance. Relationships Heather After returning to her island, Heather treated and nursed Windshear back to health from a fight with a Typhoomerang and have shared an unstoppable bond since then. She is very protective of Heather, knocking Snotlout over when he tried to flirt with her. Windshear also appears to understand how Heather feels, showing concern when she was upset. Toothless .]] Windshear seems to like Toothless, shown by when they nuzzled each other when they were by themselves. Tuffnut Tuffnut liked Windshear's style and wanted to marry her. When he woke up after being crushed by Ruffnut, Tuffnut saw Windshear and was about to propose to the Razorwhip until Heather snapped him out of it. She did not seem to mind him approaching her. She even let him pet her. Stormfly Windshear and Stormfly worked well together when they attacked Dagur's ship along with their riders. Unlike the other riding dragons, Stormfly gave Windshear space instead of making her uncomfortable. Another thing the two dragons have in common is that they both have favorite foods. Windshear's is sea slugs and Stormfly's is chicken. Trivia * Before the first attack on Dagur, Heather said they were doing this for "their" island. This could mean Windshear is from the same island Heather was raised on. * Windshear, Fanghook, and Cloudjumper are the only riding dragons without saddles. Of the three, she's the only female. Gallery Windshear_Hero.jpg Razorwhip-02.jpg Windshear's Head.png Windshear.gif|Windshear being ridden by Heather Windshear_Gallery_33_wm.jpg Windshear6.png Windshear Shot.png|Shot by Toothless Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.20.png Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.38.png Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.50.png tumblr_inline_nqzc6pTsh51s8zbfz_540.jpg|Tuffnut proposing to Windshear Tumblr nryajxgr1V1rcl440o3 1280.jpg Heather and Windshear.png Heather pulling the berserker ships out of the water.png Szczerbatek_i_Windshear.png Toothless and Windshear HDWT.png CJNmOHJWUAEkRI4.jpg Tumblr ntn2v8tbkG1u1x8wgo6 1280.png External link Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Sharp class Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Dragon Characters